clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the buildings
There’re 11 buildings in the game, ever wondered which one is the best? I’ll tell you now! 11. Bomb Tower There should not be a surprise to see the Bomber on the Tower being last. Bomber is already a bad card, but it made him worse on the tower, the damage is far worse, yet it still can’t hit air, it is overshadowed by the much more powerful Inferno Tower, I'd rather use the Bomber on the ground, why does it even cost 5 elixir??? 10. Barbarian Hut Similarly, Barb hut is also bad because it cost too much, 7 elixir, yet it does a little job, I think Barb but is better than the bomb tower though, sometimes I get trolled by the Barb Hut + gob hut combo, but that’s it 9. Cannon Cannon is also very bad for quite some time At least this thing is cheap, and it can really save you from the Hog Rider, much more effective than Barb Hut and BT, why is it bad? Low HP and damage, it needs a buff, but be slow. Remember when the cannon is the best card? Good old times! But Smarty Pants should be very happy about the next one....... 8. Furnace Because it’s the Furnace. Quite a while ago, Furnace is definitely tied with Elite Barbarians as the most hated card in the game. But then reality came, and Furnace suddenly disappeared, it became very weak as the fire spirits are also pretty bad right now, the furnace is like a cancer supporter, but now most of them are gone (Check my Blog post: The best solution to fix the royal giant and Elite Barbarians), Furnace need a rework to be competitive , make it great again! 7. Tombstone Tombstone might be undervalued, but offers some nice skeletons consistently, it’s great on defence as the skeletons will keep distracting units, and when it’s destroyed, it spawned 4 skeletons, to prove its extra value! It needs a buff though, even though it’s not bad, it’s pretty good at beatdown 6. Elixir Collector It would’ve been the top 3, which I cannot believe it got nerfed again after making the cost from 5 to 6, maybe elixir Collector have always been an OP card, providing extra value on beatdown, it’s still doing great however, even though it’s not always necessary 5. Inferno tower For those of you who thought Inferno Tower would’ve been the top..... YOU’RE WRONG! After some changes, a certain building got a massive buff which severely hurts the Inferno Tower, it’s slow retargetting is a weakness, but it builds up damage which is very awesome compared to most defensive buildings But zap can reset the damage, which zap can’t do to that building! 4. Mortar 3. X-Bow Ranking siege buildings is very hard considering both X-Bow and Mortar are both awesome...... but I think X-Bow got a better advantage than Mortar: Speed, look at X-Bow’s hit speed! 0.25 seconds! Wow! Mortar? 5 However, the mortar deals area damage, so it can be better at defence, splashing more troops at once, the range is awesome, and the damage is also decent For the cost, I think they’re both worth it, even though X-Bow cost 6 elixir, what it does can tell why both X-Bow and Mortar are at the top of the meta! 2. Goblin Hut Wow there, looking back at 3 months ago, the Goblin Hut is probably the #1 worst building ever, oddly, since the crown championship final 2017, the Goblin Hut is being used shockingly, and it somehow turned out to be a success! Which is why Goblin Hut is way up high this sudden, it could’ve been #1, but I think Spear Goblins’ poor damage made it unsafe to be #1, if the Spear Goblins grouped together though, good luck killing them, they’ll simply chip loads of damage, potentially destroy the tower. I really regret on saying this card sucks, Spear Goblins are decent right now 1. Tesla The reason why I said Tesla is the worst common card in my first common card ranking list is because the Tesla has garbage HP and damage, now the HP is still garbage, but the damage is incredible, it 100% make up for it and it became the best building. Before Tesla can’t even zap down Goblins, which is why Tesla sucks, now Tesla can 1 shot Minions, making it very reliable against minion Horde, Goblin Gang etc. Also, it hides underground. It only triggers when unit came close, dealing insane damage. It’s better against the Lava Hound than Inferno Tower as it can take out the pups, no sweat! Best balance change for Tesla, good job supercell! Category:Blog posts